1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a polymer, and more particularly to a polyimide polymer solution, a polyimide polymer, a transparent film, a displaying device and a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, applications of flexible display have attracted worldwide interest. The flexible display technology has become more and more mature under the thriving researches and developments. Also, the major focus of technology has changed from the passive flexible display to the active flexible display. Because of light weight, easy to carry, not easy to fragile, good impact resistance, good flexibility and wearability, the flexible display has become one of the new trends of the next-generation displays. The development of flexible display is directly related to the material of the substrate, and different displaying mediums require different materials of the substrates. Thus, it is very important to develop the substrate with characteristics of thermal duration, sustainability under the TFT procedures, also good UV cut and colorless under UV irradiation, thereby prolonging the life time of the display by blocking the UV light.
Conventional polyimide plastic substrate has good properties of thermo-duration, being able to directly coat on the glass, being sustainable at the procedure with temperature over 200° C., as well as good dimensional reliability. However, the polyimide plastic substrate is yellowed color, and it is difficult to make this colorless.
Therefore, it is an important trend to develop a novel flexible plastic thin film material with improved thermo-durability (300° C.), dimensional reliability, anti-corrosive to chemicals and good UV resistance, through chemical modification or special processing on the flexible and transparent plastic thin film material with high glass transition temperature (Tg).